Close Your Eyes - BIGSTAR
Descripción *'Titulo:' Close Your Eyes (눈감아).160px|right *'Artista:' BIGSTAR. *'Album:' Blossom. *'Pista:' #3. *'Genero: '''Dance. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:''' 4-Octubre-2012. Video center|400 px Rae Hwan, Feeldog,Sung Hak, Jude, Ba Ram Romanización This is for you my love I don’t wanna cry Please don’t hurt me anymore Don’t let the lies break ma love Girl, na neomudo apa niga barampigo itdan geol naneun ara geuttaemada amu mal motago maeilmada sigeobeorin nunmullo bamsaetji eojeneun mwohaetgillae wae geureoke yeollak andwae hoksi naega sirheun geoni ilbureo geureoneun geoni jebal eoseo ppalli malhae hey girl charari geojitmarirado nan joheuni neon anirago ttak jabattejwo jigeum ni mame naega eopdeorado joha jal deureo igeotman ttak arajwo neoga jidokhan byeongirado nan geollilge ige nae beoriramyeon da badeulge jebal mianhaeran mareun dwaetgo eoseo nareul ango immatchwo girl Oh baby can’t you see sogi teojil geot gata neol saranghanikka neol ihaehae julkke Baby nungama nungama na himdeuljiman nun gama julkke Oh baby can’t you see unmuri najiman neol noheul su eobseo dasi hanbeon chameulkke Baby nungama nungama jugeul geot gatjiman nungama julkke jamkkan Baby stop haega tteul ttaekkajiman naega jami deulttaekkajiman I’ll do anything I can take anything neowa hamkke isseul su itdamyeon Baby girl seuchyeoganeun baram ttaemune neol nochigo sipjianha dan han beone silsu ttaemune (No) geumankeum neon swipji anha na mworado hal geot gatae neol dasi dollil suman itdamyeon nan jugeun sichewa gatae niga naege deungeul dollindamyeon Oh baby can’t you see sogi teojil geot gata neol saranghanikka neol ihaehae julkke Baby nungama nungama na himdeuljiman nun gama julkke Oh baby can’t you see unmuri najiman neol noheul su eobseo dasi hanbeon chameulkke Baby nungama nungama jugeul geot gatjiman nungama julkke nuni malhajanha mami malhajanha neol saranghandago neowa tteoreojigo sipji antago na bichamhanikka deoneun sumgijima Ma lady can’t you see that you’re the one for me Oh baby can’t you see sogi teojil geot gata neol saranghanikka neol ihaehae julkke Baby nungama nungama na himdeuljiman nun gama julkke Oh baby can’t you see unmuri najiman neol noheul su eobseo dasi hanbeon chameulkke Baby nungama nungama jugeul geot gatjiman nungama julkke Español Esto es para ti mi amor No quiero llorar Por favor, no me hagas más daño No dejes que las mentiras quiebren mi amor Chica, me duele tanto Porque sé que me estás engañando En cada ocasión, no he dicho nada Y me quedo despierto toda la noche con frias lágrimas ¿Qué hiciste ayer que no puedo contactar contigo? ¿Es que ya no te gusto? ¿Haces esto a propósito? Por favor, date prisa y me dice, hey chica Me gustaría saber si me has mentido, así que por favor, díme que no eras tú Está bien, incluso si no estoy en tu corazón así que escucha con atención, sólo dime una cosa Incluso si tienes una enfermedad mortal, estaré contigo si este es mi castigo, lo aceptaré todo Por favor, simplemente no digas que lo sientes Y de prisa abrázame y bésame chica Oh nena ¿no te das cuenta? Me siento como si pudiera explotar Porque Te quiero Te entiendo bebé Cierro los ojos, cierro los ojos es difícil, pero cerraré los ojos Oh nena ¿no te das cuenta? vienen las lágrimas, pero No puedo dejar que te vayas Así que lo dejaré pasar una vez más, nena Cierro los ojos, cierro los ojos Siento como si muriera, pero cerraré los ojos Aguanta, para baby sólo hasta que salga el sol sólo hasta que me duerma Haré lo que sea Puedo aceptar cualquier cosa Si solo pudiera estar contigo niña No quiero perderte debido a la infidelidad Solo por error (no) No eres tan fácil Puedo hacer cualquier cosa Si pudieras volver a mi Me sentiré como un cadáver Si no vuelves conmigo Oh nena ¿no te das cuenta? Me siento como si pudiera explotar Porque Te quiero Te entiendo bebé Cierro los ojos, cierro los ojos es difícil, pero cerraré los ojos Oh nena ¿no te das cuenta? vienen las lágrimas, pero No puedo dejar que te vayas Así que lo dejaré pasar una vez más, nena Cierro los ojos, cierro los ojos Siento como si muriera, pero cerraré los ojos Mis ojos te lo dicen Mi corazón te lo dice Que te amo Que ya no quiero estar lejos de ti No me lo ocultes más porque entonces voy a sentirme miserable Mi lady, no te das cuenta De que eres la única para mí Oh nena ¿no te das cuenta? Me siento como si pudiera explotar Porque Te quiero Te entiendo bebé Cierro los ojos, cierro los ojos es difícil, pero cerraré los ojos Oh nena ¿no te das cuenta? vienen las lágrimas, pero No puedo dejar que te vayas Así que lo dejaré pasar una vez más, nena Cierro los ojos, cierro los ojos Siento como si muriera, pero cerraré los ojos Hangul This is for you my love I don’t wanna cry Please don’t hurt me anymore Don’t let the lies break ma love Girl, 나 너무도 아파 니가 바람피고 있단 걸 나는 알아 그때마다 아무 말 못하고 매일마다 식어버린 눈물로 밤샜지 어제는 뭐했길래 왜 그렇게 연락 안돼 혹시 내가 싫은 거니 일부러 그러는 거니 제발 어서 빨리 말해 hey girl 차라리 거짓말이라도 난 좋으니 넌 아니라고 딱 잡아떼줘 지금 니 맘에 내가 없더라도 좋아 잘 들어 이것만 딱 알아줘 너가 지독한 병이라도 난 걸릴게 이게 내 벌이라면 다 받을게 제발 미안해란 말은 됐고 어서 나를 안고 입맞춰 girl Oh baby can’t you see 속이 터질 것 같아 널 사랑하니까 널 이해해 줄께 Baby 눈감아 눈감아 나 힘들지만 눈 감아 줄께 Oh baby can’t you see 눈물이 나지만 널 놓을 수 없어 다시 한번 참을께 Baby 눈감아 눈감아 죽을 것 같지만 눈감아 줄께 잠깐 Baby stop 해가 뜰 때까지만 내가 잠이 들때까지만 I’ll do anything I can take anything 너와 함께 있을 수 있다면 Baby girlrl 스쳐가는 바람 때문에 널 놓치고 싶지않아 단 한 번에 실수 때문에 (No) 넌 쉽지 않아 나 뭐라도 할 것 같애 널 다시 돌릴 수만 있다면 난 죽은 시체와 같애 니가 내게 등을 돌린다면 Oh baby can’t you see 속이 터질 것 같아 널 사랑하니까 널 이해해 줄께 Baby 눈감아 눈감아 나 힘들지만 눈 감아 줄께 Oh baby can’t you see 눈물이 나지만 널 놓을 수 없어 다시 한번 참을께 Baby 눈감아 눈감아 죽을 것 같지만 눈감아 줄께 눈이 말하잖아 맘이 말하잖아 널 사랑한다고 너와 떨어지고 싶지 않다고 나 비참하니까 더는 숨기지마 Ma lady can’t you see that you’re the one for me Oh baby can’t you see 속이 터질 것 같아 널 사랑하니까 널 이해해 줄께 Baby 눈감아 눈감아 나 힘들지만 눈 감아 줄께 Oh baby can’t you see 눈물이 나지만 널 놓을 수 없어 다시 한번 참을께 Baby 눈감아 눈감아 죽을 것 같지만 눈감아 줄께 Close Your Eyes - BIGSTAR Datos Close Your Eyes - BIGSTAR